Shouldn't hitch a ride
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Nick and Sara get into a little bit of trouble...read to find out exacly what happens. R&R I don't own CSI.
1. Should really listen to your friends

1Nick and Sara were on their way to the scene. Nick was driving while Sara was looking at a map.

"I'm telling you Nick, if you just pulled over at that gas station and asked for directions, we'd already be there." Sara told him.

"Sar, I'm a guy. We don't ask for directions." Nick retorted.

"So you'd rather get lost?" She asked.

"We're not lost. We're just...a little behind. That's all." He said.

"Uh huh. That's all. Don't mind me. I'm just going to shut this off." Sara said as she shut off the radio.

"That was Rascal Flatts! He's like an awesome country singer." Nick pouted.

"He's giving me a headache. Now. Lets figure out how to get to the scene so I can go home, and take a nice long nap." Sara continued to look at the map.

"A long nap is usually called sleep, Sara." Nick smirked at her. She smirked back.

"Whatever Nicky." She looked back at the map.

They were driving for a while. Then they heard a loud noise. So Nick pulled over and got out. A few minutes later he got back into the car with a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" Sara was concerned.

"Flat tire. We must have hit something." Nick just stared at the steering wheel.

"Ha ha. No. WE didn't hit anything. YOU hit something." She smirked at him while he glared at her.

"Alright lets not fight." He was looking through his kit for something to eat.

"I wasn't fighting. What are you looking for?" She reached over and shut off the car.

"I'm hungry. I usually carry a chocolate bar in here." He kept searching.

"Do you have an extra tire?" Sara asked before opening her door.

"That was the extra tire." He got out of the car too.

"We should get walking. Maybe back to the gas station?" She suggested.

"That gas station is at least two miles. Maybe three." Nick told her.

"Well it beats sitting here." She started to walk.

"Technically right now, we're standing." He smirked at her. She just laughed.

They walked for about a half an hour. Then they saw some headlights heading their way.

"We should hitch a ride." Nick suggested.

"Are you kidding?! It could be a killed. Or...or..." Sara stumbled over her words.

"Or a generous person who would love to help." Nick kept walking.

"If I get murdered, I'm coming to haunt you." She joined him.

"Promise?" He asked her.

"Promise." She shook her head.

They kept walking towards the vehicle until it came to a stop.


	2. Told ya so

The car came to a stop and the window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" The guy asked. Sara was really nervous about this.

"Nick..." Sara grabbed his arm.

"Hold on one second buddy." Nick walked away with Sara.

"I really don't think we should. Haven't you seen the movies? The guy's a killer and usually the girl dies first then..." Sara kept on rambling on.

"Sar, you watch too many movies. And don't worry Sunshine, I'll protect you." He smirked at her and winked. Then he walked back to the car. "You heading towards Henderson?"

"Yeah. Hop in. I don't bite." The guy smirked at them. Nick got a weird feeling but pushed that aside. Nick sat in the passenger side and Sara sat in the back. She made sure she had her gun close and ready. "What are you two doing here so late at night?"

"Our car broke down a little back there." Nick answered.

"Oh." He just kept driving. They were in the car for about twenty minutes when they heard the door locks click. Nick and Sara looked at the doors and saw that the guy locked the doors. "You never know people these days."

"Right." Nick looked at Sara.

"By the way, my name is John Ryder." He told them.

"Nick Stokes. This is Sara Sidle." He answered for her because he noticed that she was uncomfortable.

"Is she mute or something?" He asked.

"What? No. Why?" Nick was beyond confused now.

"You answer everything for her." He looked back at Sara who was looking at Nick.

"I'm just used to it I guess." Nick lied. They noticed that John started to go faster. "Um dude, the speed limit is 55."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to get in a car with strangers?" John looked at Nick.

"What?" Nick was confused as to why the guy would say that.

"You never know what people are capable of these days Nick Stokes." John looked at Sara through the mirror. He didn't know that she had her hand on her gun. There was a gas station coming up.

"You can let us off here. We need to get some stuff anyways." Nick told him. But John kept on driving. Nick looked at the guy. Before Nick could even do anything, John had a knife to his throat. Nicks' breath hitched. Sara flinched.

"I'm sorry about this. I really am." John pushed the knife further. Nick hissed in pain as he drew a little blood. Sara quickly whipped out her gun and pointed it at John.

"Put the knife down!" She was shaking but tried to hold it steady.

"I can't do that." He stared at Sara. When he wasn't looking, Nick was trying to find the unlock button for the doors. "Shoot me."

"What?" Sara asked shocked.

"Do it. Shoot me." He looked at the road again.

"Put the knife down." She ordered. Finally Nick got the lock button and unlocked the doors. Him and Sara quickly jumped out of the car. They were both in pain because they landed on the pavement but they quickly got up and ran towards the gas station. They ran for about twenty minutes and then they got to the store.

"Damn. I should've know." Nick was talking to himself out loud.

"Yup." Sara told him.

"Don't say it." Nick sternly told her.

"Say what?" She asked.

"You know what I mean." He glanced at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nicky." She smirked.

"I think I underestimated you Sidle." Nick told her.

"Yup." They were at the doors of the store. "Oh and Nick?" He looked at her. "Told ya so." She giggled and walked into the store ignoring Nicks' glare.


	3. Safety

1Sara and Nick entered the store. Sara walked up to the cashier.

"Hi. Where's your first aid kits?" She asked him.

"In aisle three. Are you two folks ok?" He asked once he saw the state they were in.

"Yeah." She went and grabbed a first aid kit. She paid for it. "Where's your bathroom?"

"To the right." He pointed. Her and Nick went in there. Nick sat down on the toilet seat.

"Are you ok? You're limping." Nick looked at her worried.

"We jumped out of a moving car Nick. What did you expect us to walk away without any harm done to us?" She grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and put some on a cotten ball. "This is going to sting." She was cleaning all of his wounds. He flinched a couple of times. She bandaged up the cut on his neck.

"I wish I had my phone." Nick said.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Warrick forgot his at home and since his scene was further than ours and he had a solo, I let him borrow mine. Where's yours?" He winced as she was cleaning the cuts on his forehead.

"Dead. I got a puppy and he chewed through my phone charger." She told him.

"You got a puppy? When? What kind? Why didn't you tell me?" He rushed into questions.

"One, it's just a puppy. It's not like I had a baby." She chuckled. "It's a German Shepherd. I got him a week ago. He's eight months old. I went to the Animal shelter for a case about a dog that might have had evidence on it and when I saw him, I put him on hold and I bought him.

"Wow. That's cool. My dog Maverick was never a problem when it came to wires. Just socks." He grimaced when he remembered all of the socks he had to buy.

"Oh! That's why when you came into work with a hole in your sock! That was funny. Greg made fun of you for a week." She laughed at the memory. "There all done. See? Did it hurt?"

"Yes." She smacked his arm. "Ok ok! Jeeze. No it didn't hurt. Your turn." He cleaned her up. Then they walked out of the bathroom and went to the counter. "Can we use that phone?"

"Sorry. It's for employees only." The guy told them.

"Listen...Chuck. We're cops." She showed him her badge. "We need to make a call."

"Sure. Ok." He quickly agreed and handed her the phone. Nick chuckled.

"I'll call...Warrick." She dialed Warrick's number. Warrick answered but it sounded as if he just woke up.

"Hello?" He tiredly answered.

"Hey Warrick. Were you sleeping?" She asked confused.

"Yes. It's 6 in the morning. My shift ended an hour and a half ago." He said.

"How long were we gone?" She asked Nick who shrugged. "Listen we need a favor. We ran into a little trouble..."

"Are you guys ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?" He quickly rambled on.

"Warrick! We're at a gas station on the I-15. Can you come get us?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in 15." He quickly hung up.

"He's coming." They waited fifteen minutes and then Warrick showed up. They walked to the car.

"Damn. What happened to you guys?" He asked worriedly.

"We'll explain at the lab." Sara told him.

They drove to the lab and once Nick and Sara stepped inside, they felt safe. They headed towards the break room and were getting ready to explain what happened.


	4. Discussions and reassurance

1Nick and Sara were in the break room with the team. They were just waiting on Brass. He came in about ten minutes later.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Brass asked.

"We were driving and our car broke down. So we started walking and a car stopped. Offered us a ride. We didn't really have a choice. We didn't have our phones and we were miles away from a gas station we passed." Sara explained.

"So let me get this straight. You hitch hiked?" Brass asked.

"Well...yes...no. We didn't do it intentionally and we didn't stick our thumbs out." Sara said.

"Right. Go on." Brass was writing everything down.

"Right. So after I told Nick it was a bad idea," Nick glared at her. "We got into the car. About twenty minutes or so into the ride, the door locks clicked. The guy locked the doors. He was talking about stuff. Introducing himself, then asking us if anyone ever told us how we shouldn't get into strange cars or something like that. Then he held a knife to Nicks' throat." Sara stopped talking there. So Nick picked up.

"He was saying how he was sorry. Sara pointed her gun at him and he was telling her to shoot him. I quickly unlocked the doors and we jumped out and ran to a gas station." Nick finished.

"Do you remember his name?" Brass asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't." Nick admitted ashamed.

"John Ryder I believe." Sara answered.

"Ok. I'll put a look out. I'm glad you two are ok." Brass left.

"That must have been scary." Greg said to them.

"It was. I hope they find him. He was such a creep." Sara stood up. "Whatever happened to the case me and Nick had?"

"Day shift will handle it. Go home and rest." Grissom sent everyone home.

Sara was at home but she couldn't sleep. She was watching TV when her puppy started barking.

"What is it Apollo? You have to go out?" Sara got up and brought him outside. She came back in five minutes later. Her house phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?...Hello?" She could only hear someone breathing so she was about to hang up but the person said something.

"They won't find me. This isn't over." It was a man's voice that was deep. Sara slammed the phone down and just sat on her couch. Her puppy laid across her lap. She picked up her phone to call Nick or Brass, but when she picked it up there was no dial tone. She was scared so she just took Apollo and went into her room and locked the door. She fell asleep an hour later. It was a couple hours later. Sara left and went to a cell phone store to get a new charger.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A man asked.

"I need a cell phone charger. Verizon. The Dare." She said.

"That's a nice phone." The employee complimented.

"Thanks. I like it." She bought her new charger and went home. She charged her phone once she got there. She had a message on her house phone.

'Hey Sar, it's Nick. Call me when you get this ok? Alright bye.'

She called him back.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Nicky. You called?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey listen, I got a weird call last night..." He started but she interrupted.

"Say no more. I did too. Then my phone line was cut." She told him.

"Yeah mine too. That's why I'm using my cell. Thanks for calling me back. I was worried about you." He admitted.

"I'm fine. And thanks for your concern. I had to go out and buy a new charger." She said.

"Oh right. I want to see your puppy. What's his name?" He asked.

"Apollo." She told him while she was making herself some coffee. "You can come over now or later, whichever you want."

"Well I'm in the neighborhood." He told her.

"Really? Wow, what did you come across town for Nicky?" She smirked.

"Oh a couple things here and there." He tried to not to give her the real reason.

"Oh come on. That's BS and you know it. Tell me!" She whined.

"Fine. When you didn't answer I got worried so I decided to drive over. Happy?" He asked.

"Very. Ring when you get here. I'll let you in." She hung up and ten minutes later Nick was there. She let him up.

" Hi. So where is Apollo?" He asked excitedly.

Sara whistled and a puppy came out.

"Apollo." She said.

"He's cute." Nick stayed for about two hours just playing with the puppy and talking to Sara. "Well I'll see you at work?"

"Yeah. Tonight should be fun." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Sar? Do you think they'll catch him?" He asked worriedly.

"Hey, we have some of the best detectives and CSIs' helping out. We'll get him." She smiled.

"That's a pleasant thought. Thanks Sar. Talk to you later." He said. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he left. Sara sighed then smiled.


	5. Oh Crap

They went to work and were waiting in the break room for Grissom to arrive. Warrick, Catherine, and Greg were already there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Greg asked them while pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Nothing. When do you think Grissom's going to get here?" Asked Nick.

"Now. Ok. Catherine and Warrick, you two have a db at Lake Meade." Grissom handed them their assignment slip. "Greg you're with me. B&E gone bad. Nick and Sara, you two have a db on the I-15."

"Ok. I'm driving." Sara told Nick.

"You always drive." Nick complained.

"I do not. Plus you drove last time and I'm a better driver." Sara told him as they were walking towards the Tahoe.

"Says who?" Nick challenged.

"Me." They got into the car and drove to the scene. Detective Vega was waiting for them. "What do we have Vega?"

"Db. Trucker drove by and saw it on the side of the rode and called it in. Three stab wounds to the chest." He told them.

"Perimeter or body?" Sara asked Nick.

"Perimeter." Nick walked around looking for anything that would get them their killer.

They all heard a car coming so they looked. The car came to a stop. Sara and Nick went back to work while Vega was watching the guy.

"Sir, this is a crime scene. Keep on moving." Vega told him and kept his hand near his gun just in case.

"Oh. Sorry. I just.....I needed to finish something." He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed at Vega. Vega reached for his gun but wasn't quick enough. The guy shot Vega in the head killing him instantly. Sara and Nick both jumped, grabbed their guns and turned towards the guy. They both froze once they saw him. It was John Ryder.

"Miss me?" He smirked at both of them while cocking his gun.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. And it took me a LONGG time to update. Just got out of school so hopefully I'll update my other stories soon. Probably only going to have one or two chapters after this one. Review!**


	6. It's over

They both looked at each other in horror. John quickly Aimed and shot Nick. Nick got hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Nick!" Sara screamed. She turned towards John about to shoot. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He was out of bullets. "Sucks to be you right now." She shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground. She didn't notice him wearing a bullet proof vest. She ran to Nick. "Nick! Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. Hurts quite a bit though." Nick winced when she put pressure on it. She grabbed her phone and called 911.

"This is CSI Sara Sidle. I'm on the I-15. Officers down. I need an ambulance." She was talking in to it. "Suspect down." She didn't hear John come up behind her. He grabbed her and forced her to stand. She dropped her gun.

"Surprise surprise." He smirked at her then punched her across the jaw. She punched him back. She reached for her gun but he kicked her in the ribs. She fell on the ground in pain. "Weak." He picked up her gun and aimed it at her. She kicked him between the legs. He fell to the ground in pain and she quickly grabbed her gun and shot him in the head. Once she was sure he was dead, she laid back on the ground.

"Sara?" Nick had to make sure she was ok.

"Yeah?" She was breathing heavily.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." They heard sirens. She looked and saw back up coming. "Now they come."

"Few minutes too late." Nick smiled. "At least it's finally over."

"And this time, we know for sure." Sara got up. The police cars stopped. Brass walked to them. Grissom was with him.

"You two ok?" Brass asked them.

"Yeah. Nick got shot in the shoulder. He needs to go to the hospital." Sara told them.

"And you?" Grissom asked.

"I'm fine." She pointed to John Ryder. "That's him."

"Son of a bitch." Brass glared at the dead body. "He killed Vega."

"I know." Sara looked sadly at him.

"I'm going to need your statements." Brass told them.

"I'll start. Get Nick to the hospital." The EMT's came and loaded him into the ambulance.

"Want to do it here? Or at the lab?" Brass asked her.

"We can do it at the lab. I don't want to be here anymore." They all walked to their cars. They went to the lab. Once they walked in, Greg went over and hugged Sara.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"And Nick?" He looked around looking for him but he didn't see him.

"He's at the hospital. He got shot in the shoulder. He should be fine." They walked to the break room.

"And the guy?" Greg was very curious about what happened to him.

"DOA." She smiled. "Finally."

She gave Brass her statement. Then she went to the hospital to see Nick. He was just walking out when she got there.

"Hey you." She smiled at him.

"Hey." They walked to her car.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. A little sore. But nothing painkillers won't fix." He smiled.

"Good." She drove towards his house. Once they got there Nick got out.

"You want to come up? For coffee and to hang out?" He asked while hoping she'd say yes.

She looked apologetically at him. "Sorry. I'd love to but I should probably get home to Apollo."

He looked a little disappointed. "Ok."

"Maybe we can get dinner later?" She offered.

"Yeah. Sure." He smiled then went inside his house. Sara drove home smiling and couldn't wait until dinner time.

It was a few hours later. Nick went to Sara's house to pick her up. He knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey Nick. Wait one second while I lock up." She locked her door then they headed towards his car. He drove them to a restaurant. They were sitting there and ordered their food.

"Sara, I've been thinking." He started. She looked at him curiously. "Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just needed to know and get it off my chest."

She smiled. "I like you too."

"So, you'll go out with me?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. I will." She smiled happily at him. He laughed and leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They both just talked, laughed, and enjoyed being in each others company.

* * *

**Probably only one more chapter left. Review please!**


	7. THE ENDfor now anyways

**Last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Six Months Later:**

The team was just sitting in the break room waiting for something to come up, and waiting for Nick and Sara to show.

"Man, they are really late today." Warrick said as he was making everyone some coffee.

"Yeah." Catherine agreed. "That's not like Sara at all. She used to always be early."

"Hey guys." Greg walked in holding his Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Please tell me you're going to share?" Warrick asked.

"I suppose. I'm in a good mood today." He smiled as Warrick dumped the other stuff and started the Blue Hawaiian. "We still waiting on Nick and Sara?"

"Yeah." Warrick and Catherine said.

"You know. I bet that they are together." Greg smirked at them.

"I bet they aren't." Warrick pulled out his wallet. "Twenty bucks saying that they aren't together."

"Alright." Greg said, inwardly smiling.

"I'm in. Lets make it forty." Catherine added.

"Deal." Greg turned towards the coffee machine and snickered.

"I am so going to win this." Warrick gloated. "Nicky would tell me if him and Sara had something going on."

Ten minutes later. Sara and Nick quickly walked in.

"Sorry we're late." They both said then looked at each other.

"It's ok. We don't have any cases now anyways." Catherine told them.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sara asked as she went to the coffee machine.

Greg, Warrick, and Catherine glanced at each other.

"Well." Greg started. "We have heard that our own little Nicky is dating someone in the lab."

Nick and Sara glanced at each other.

"I heard that it was Wendy." Greg took a sip of his coffee to hide his smirk.

"Really." Nick coughed slightly.

"Yeah. But I think that it's Mandy." Warrick added.

"Hm. Well I still say it's Mia." Catherine looked at Nick. "So, who's right?"

"Um, none of you." Nick looked at Sara, asking with her eyes if they can tell them now. She gave a slight nod.

"Actually." Sara looked at them all, waiting to see what their reactions would be. "Nick and I are dating."

Warrick and Catherine's jaw dropped. Greg laughed and stuck his hands out to Warrick and Catherine, who paid him the eighty dollars.

"What?" Warrick asked. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, we had to keep it on the down low. To show that it wouldn't effect our work." Nick told them.

"You guys had a bet on who was dating Nick?" Sara asked.

"No actually." Greg smirked. "We had a bet whether or not Nick was dating you. I said you were. They said you weren't."

"Well Greg." Sara wondered. "Should that even count?"

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked.

"Well, Greg's known about me and Nick for three months." Sara told them.

"What?" Warrick and Catherine looked at Greg, who's, luckily, pager went off at that moment.

"Huh. Look at that. Ecklie needs me. Bye." Greg ran from the room.

"Damn it." Warrick shook his head. "Well if you're happy, I'm happy. But I wish you told me sooner so I didn't have to pay him forty dollars."

"Then you should stop betting." Nick clapped him on the back. "I suppose we should go see if Grissom needs help with anything."

"Don't you think that he would come here if he needed us?" Catherine mentioned.

"No. Not if he got caught up in bugs." They all laughed.

"Man, that man and his bugs." They all headed towards Grissoms' office.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

**Six Months Later:**

"So where are you taking her tonight?" Warrick asked Nick, who was nervously fixing his tie.

"I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant." Nick said trying not to sound nervous.

"Hm. Well we all know she will say yes." Warrick clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck though."

"Thanks." Nick went to his car.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

**At the restaurant:**

"This is beautiful Nicky." Sara kissed his cheek. She ordered a salad and he also ordered a salad, thinking of how she's a vegetarian. "You know, you didn't have to get a salad. I know you want the steak. It won't offend me if you eat meat."

"I just want tonight to be perfect."

"It already is." He smiled at her words and kissed her.

Twenty minutes later. They were onto dessert.

"Sara, there's something I want to ask you." He stood In front of her. "I know you're not one big for weddings and feeling tied to someone. But I promise you, that would never happen. I will never make you feel like you belong to me, or that you feel trapped." He took a deep breath. "I had this big speech going on, but once I started, I forgot it all. So, Sara Sidle, will you please make me the happiest man and marry me?" He was now on one knee.

She had tears in her eyes. "Nicholas Stokes, that was kind of the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." She chuckled. "But yes. I would love to marry you."

He smiled and kissed her and put the ring on her finger. All around them, everyone was clapping and cheering. When they pulled away they just looked at each other and smiled.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

The next day for work, everyone knew. And Catherine was already going over wedding plans with Sara. And Greg and Warrick were arguing about who was going to be the best man.

Sara and Nick were at home discussing the wedding.

"I am obviously going to have Catherine be the maid of honor. And Wendy, Mia, Mandy, and my friend Chelsey be the bridesmaids."

"Well I can't choose between Warrick and Greg." Nick frowned.

"Yeah it seems like you're in a little bit of trouble." Sara looked at him. "Warrick has been your best friend a lot longer than Greg."

"Well, you have a point." Nick agreed. "So Grissom. Brass, and Greg can be my grooms men."

"I think I know how to fix your whole Greg problem." Sara smiled.

"How?" Nick asked. She told him.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

It was the next day at work.

"Hey Greggo. Can we talk?" Sara asked him.

"Sure." They went in the locker room.

"I don't have any family." She started. "And you're my best friend. So I was wondering if you would be the one to give me away?"

His jaw dropped. "Really?!" He hugged her. "I would LOVE to! This is so much better than being Nicks best man. I can't wait to rub it in Warrick's face."

She laughed as his excitement.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

**Three Months Later:**

"Nervous?" Greg asked Sara as they were about to walk down the aisle.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Marriage was never my thing. You know?"

"Yeah. I remember how against it you used to be. What changed?"

"Now I don't want to sound like a cliché but it really was when I started going out with Nick." She told him. "I just had a lot of fun and he made me happy and I could see me spending my life with him."

"Well, here you are."

"Here I am."

The music started.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I am."

"Lets go."

They walked down the aisle. Nick had a huge smile on his face. They got to the end.

"Who gives her away?" The priest asked.

"I do." Greg said proudly with a smile on his face. But then it faltered a little bit when he heard Jim Brass clear his throat. He grumbled a little bit. "And the Las Vegas Police Department and Crime Lab."

Sara chuckled a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went and stood next to Warrick while Nick took Sara's hand and led her to the alter.

Nick quickly leaned over. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "You look handsome as well."

The ceremony lasted about an hour. They all went to the reception.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stokes." Catherine smiled and hugged them both. They said thanks. They hugged everyone and thanked them.

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Greg eagerly asked them.

"I don't know. Nicky's been keeping it a surprise." She looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Hawaii." He smiled and she kissed him.

"Great."

"Lucky!" Greg exclaimed.

They smiled. They celebrated with everyone for a little bit then they had to go.

"Have fun." Greg hugged Sara first then Nick.

"Think of us, sitting here working our butts off while you two are canoodling in Hawaii." Catherine told them.

"I don't want to think about work at all while I'm there." Nick told them. They bid their goodbyes then left.

SNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERSSNICKERS

**Two years later:**

Sara had just given birth to their twins. One boy and one girl.

"Why didn't you tell me that twins run in your family?" Sara asked as she was catching her breath.

"You never asked darlin'." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You did great."

"Three years ago, if someone had told me that I would be married, and had twin babies, I would have laughed in their face and put them in a hospital for being crazy." She told him.

He laughed and said, "Yeah. That is a year I don't exactly want to remember."

She grimaced. "Me neither. We've come a long way."

"Yes we have." Then five people came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Greg asked Sara.

"Tired. And a bit sore." Sara admitted.

"What are their names?" Brass was looking at them and smiling.

"We haven't given it any thought." Sara looked at Nick. "What do you think?"

"Well, I like the name Jake. Jacob Gregory Stokes?" Nick asked his wife.

"I like it." She smiled and kissed him. Greg squealed like a little girl.

"I LOVE IT!" He hugged them both. They all laughed.

"As for the girl." Sara started. "Tanya Catherine Stokes."

"Beautiful." Nick smiled and laughed at Catherine's face.

"I love it!" She hugged them both also.

"As for godparents. Catherine would you have the honor of being Jacob's godmother?" Sara asked her. She squealed.

"Yes! I would love to!" She smiled happily.

"Greg, man would you have the honor to be Tanya's godfather?" Nick smiled at Greg's face, who looked like he just got a new car or something.

"You don't even have to ask." He went over to Tanya's crib and smiled at her.

"Warrick, we want you to be Jacob's godfather." Nick told him.

"Sure. Don't ask or anything." Warrick sarcastically said with a smile.

"You don't have a choice." Sara said.

"I would love to." He hugged them both.

"And Wendy's going to be Tanya's godmother." Nick told them all. Then he faced Brass and Grissom. "Sorry. Only two kids. But next time……" He left the comment hanging.

Sara's head snapped to him. "Next time? Unless you plan on pushing two babies out of a hole this big" She held her fingers apart a little bit. "Then we can have more. As of now, two are enough."

They all laughed.

**Then they lived happily ever after.**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**If only there was such a thing.**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it! I'm finished with this story. And I hope you liked it. R&R please!

I'm debating on whether to write a sequel. I know this started off as kind of a, you know, suspensish with the whole hitcher, but I do like happy endings. Let me know if you think I should do a sequel or not.


End file.
